ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse (Six Flags America)
|status=Operating |opened= |year=2012 |closed= |previousattraction= Skull Mountain |cost= |extend= |section=County Fair |subsection= |status=Relocated to Six Flags America |opened= |closed= |previousattraction=Z-Force |replacement=Goliath |cost= }} |type=Steel |type2=Stand-up |type3= |manufacturer=Bolliger & Mabillard |designer=Werner Stengel |model=Stand-up |track=Twister |lift=Chain lift hill |height_ft=100 |drop_ft=90 |length_ft=2900 |speed_mph=55 |inversions=2 |duration=2:00 |angle= |capacity=1220 |gforce= |restriction_in=54 |trains=2 |carspertrain=7 |rowspercar=1 |ridersperrow=4 | virtual_queue_name = Flash Pass | virtual_queue_image = Fastpass availability icon.svg | virtual_queue_status= Available |single_rider= |custom_label_1= |custom_value_1= |custom_label_2= |custom_value_2= |custom_label_3= |custom_value_3= |custom_label_4= |custom_value_4= |accessible= |transfer_accessible= |rcdb_number=10136 }} Apocalypse is a steel stand-up roller coaster located at Six Flags America in Prince George's County, Maryland. The ride made its debut in 1990 as Iron Wolf at Six Flags Great America before being relocated to Six Flags America and renamed to Apocalypse. The roller coaster was the first built by Swiss manufacturer Bolliger & Mabillard. When known as Iron Wolf, the roller coaster held the records of the highest ( ) and fastest ( ) stand-up looping roller coaster in the world before losing them to other roller coasters in 1992 and 1996. History Six Flags Great America (1990–2011) On April 28, 1990, Apocalypse opened as Iron Wolf at Six Flags Great America on the former site of Z-Force (the only Intamin Space Diver ever manufactured). At its debut in 1990, it was the tallest and fastest stand-up roller coaster in the world until 1992 when TOGO built Milky Way which stands at and 1996 when Bolliger & Mabillard built Mantis at Cedar Point which has a top speed of . In 1994, Iron Wolf appeared in the movie Richie Rich as Richie's backyard roller coaster. On August 5, 2011, Six Flags Great America announced on their official Facebook page that the Iron Wolf would be closed on September 5, 2011: "After a long 21 year history at the park, we will be removing Iron Wolf. Make sure to get your last rides in – Iron Wolf’s Last Stand is September 5". 'The Last Stand' is also a reference to the slogan afforded to Apocalypse. Six Flags America (2012–present) On August 22, 2011, Six Flags America announced on their Facebook page that they would be adding a new attraction in 2012. From this day, the park began to slowly remove burnt pieces from an envelope each days leading up to the official announcement on September 1, 2011. On September 1, 2011, Six Flags America announced that they would be adding Apocalypse in 2012. Iron Wolf closed on September 5, 2011, and work began on preparing it for transport to its new location. The new owners planned to add the roller coaster to the Skull Island section of their park, but before the relocation could take place, the Skull Mountain ride at Six Flags America had to be closed and demolished to make room for the new attraction. Construction for the coaster continued until the end of March 2012 when the final piece of track was installed. The official Facebook page for Six Flags America had stated that the ride would officially open on May 25, 2012, but this was later changed to June 7, 2012. Ride experience After departing the station, the train makes a 180 degree turn leading to the chain lift hill. Once at the top, the train goes through a pre-drop before making a sharp left hand turn leading into the first drop. Once the train is at the bottom of the first drop, it immediately goes through the first of two inversions, a vertical loop. The train then makes an upward right turn before making a left turn back down to the ground. The train continues to go left before going through an upward helix. After, the train makes a downward right s-bend leading into the second and final inversion, a corkscrew. The train makes a left turn back up before going through another s-bend, small over-banked turn which leads to the brake run. One cycle lasts about 2 minutes with riders reaching a top speed of . Trains Apocalypse operates with two steel and fiberglass trains. Each train has seven cars with four seats each for a total of 28 riders per train. When the roller coaster was known as Iron Wolf, both trains featured the face of a wolf on the front of the train. After the ride was relocated to Six Flags America, the wolf was removed and the word "Apocalypse" replaced it. Track The steel track is approximately in length and the height of the lift is approximately . The first drop is . When the coaster was known as Iron Wolf at Six Flags Great America, the track was brown. Today, the coaster features orange and grey track with black supports to match the apocalypse theme. Theme Between 1990 and 2011, when Apocalypse was known as Iron Wolf, there was no theme for the roller coaster. After its relocation to Six Flags America, to match the new name of the coaster, an end of the world apocalypse theme was added with fire, crashed planes and zombies located in the queue line and along the layout of the roller coaster. As guests go further in the queue line to the end at the station, it mimics an end of the world apocalypse scenario. The skull from Skull Mountain also serves as a backdrop to the ride. See also * 2011 in amusement parks * 2012 in amusement parks References External links *Apocalypse at Six Flags America's website *Apocalypse at the Roller Coaster DataBase Category:Roller coasters in Maryland Category:Roller coasters operated by Six Flags Category:Six Flags America Category:Roller coasters introduced in 1990 Category:Amusement rides that closed in 2011